


Life Is A Series Of Mornings I Wake Up Beside You

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I use the spelling with a 'K', M/M, Married Life, Married Nerds, Post-Canon, The title lies only one morning is included, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: My Victuuri Spring Secret Santa contribution!After their retirement, Viktor and Yuuri settle down in Hastestu, and well as into a routine.





	Life Is A Series Of Mornings I Wake Up Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiari/gifts).



> I'm quite sorry for any typos you encounter haha, there are likely many.

The alarm blared it’s shrill tone as the morning light streamed in through the windows, illuminating the covered forms of two certain ex-pro skaters. Yuuri groaned, stretching out as best as one could when you had a tall, long limbed Russian wrapped around your whole body.

“Hmmm, Viktor, get off, get off,” he pleaded in a low, tired voice, which was apparently not loud enough to wake his companion, who only grumbled and squeezed him closer. The contented look on Viktor’s face had Yuuri sorely tempted to let him have his way and sleep in a few more hours, but the rational part of his brain reminded him he had chores and a job.

Viktor had made enough money over the course of his long career  _ alone _ to set them both up financially for life, but it wasn’t in Yuuri’s nature to be idle. His one request if they chose to live out their retirement in Hastetsu was that they help around the inn. Viktor had then readily agreed, but the prospect of work was not so appealing when he actually had to _ do  _ it. They had finally set upon a deal where Yuuri helps mainly in the morning and Viktor in the afternoon.

“Viktor, you have to get off,” he said a little more forcefully, struggling a bit to free himself, “Come on...”

Viktor’s right eye cracked open, but he didn’t look anywhere near ready to concede. Knowing that his husband was stalwart when it came to lounging in bed with him, Yuuri was forced to resort to drastic measures, “Viktor, if you don’t let me go, you can’t visit me at work today.”

The gasp from beside him sounded truly offended, “Yuuuuuurrri,” Viktor whined, petulantly dragging out the vowel sound, “You’re so mean!”

“I’ve got to go,” he said fondly, running his knuckles down Viktor’s cheek, “Don’t sleep in too late. Makkachin needs a walk.”

“Since it’s  _ you _ who asked, I guess I will,” Viktor said with a clearly fake pout. Yuuri kissed his forehead in appeasement, then got up, finally free of his husband’s needy clutches. Despite himself, Viktor let his head fall back into the pillow, no longer an early riser since he no longer had to be. 

Yuri padded over to the bathroom to quickly freshen himself up. Managing to make himself look presentable in a short amount of time was a skill he had always prided himself on and it would be one he maintained into old age.

If he were just working part time at Yuutopia, he wouldn't put so much effort into his morning routine, but along with helping around the inn Yuuri also taught an ice skating class for all ages in the evening. The prospect of an internationally famous ice skater bringing in business meant that the Ice Castle was more than willing to let him host there (the waiting list to be in the class was years long, though Yuuri admittedly had a bias for local applicants. There may be another Yuuri Katsuki in one of the children of Hastetsu).

“Don’t sleep in too late, Viktor, really,” Yuuri chided fondly as he opened the door after getting dressed, “I’ll check with Mari about it later.”

All he got in response was a grumble and a long arm haphazardly waving him away. He laughed, gently shutting the door behind him, leaving Viktor to a few more hours of peaceful sleep.

* * *

”Alright, time for warm up stretches!” Yuuri called to his students. He followed his own advice, sitting down to stretch (he would not admit that his recent diet had him unable to reach his toes anymore). Before he really got down to it, he felt a pair of hands pushing down on his back. He craned his neck back around to see Viktor smiling down at him.

“Good morning, Yuuri!” he greeted his husband pleasantly, waving to all the children, who were more than eager to see him. He had a knack for endearing kids to him, a trait which Yuuri had told him stemmed from Viktor not being much more mature than them at all.

“It’s actually the afternoon,” Yuuri grumbled without any real bite, letting Viktor’s added pressure push him down farther. 

Once everyone was warmed up, the class and instructor went out on the ice, leaving Viktor to watch on the sidelines. When Yuuri turned to look back at him, his husband couldn't resist the urge to blow him a dramatic kiss, reveling in Yuuri's flush and the yowling of the children.

“Ewwwwwwwww,” the boy closest to Yuuri's side called, laughing at the pair.

Yuuri waved Viktor off, but his husband knew that the silly gesture pleased him, and neither of them could suppress their smiles.

* * *

 

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor whines pushing at the lump under the blankets that he assumed was his husband, “Are you really going to sleep so early?”

Yuuri reached a hand out from under the covers to swat Viktor away, “Some of us wake up and go to bed at normal times.”

Pouting, Viktor kneeled by the bed, laying his head on what he approximated to be Yuuri's stomach. He whimpered, just loud enough to be heard through the cloth, and ne could feel Yuuri slowly giving in to him.

“F-Fine...” Yuuri grumbled, lifting his arm up to open room for Viktor to come in beside him, “But you’re going to change into pajamas and cuddle with me, I'm not getting out of bed.”

Viktor had never changed his clothes so quickly before. He flopped down beside his husband, grinning widely. Snuggling up against his chest, Yuuri sighed contentedly, enjoying the warmth of having another body beside him. Viktor was difficult and finicky, but he was also sweet and attentive...

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned, lowering his hand to join their fingers together.

“Hmm, nothing, just sleepy. Say, Viktor...” he let his eyes stray to the bedside table, “Tomorrow's Sunday, so we could maybe sleep in?”

Looking slightly sheepish (a rare sight on someone so usually shameless) Viktor shook his head, “I was wondering if we might go on an early morning hike, actually.”

Touched, Yuuri could no longer contain himself, and he leaned up to give Viktor a kiss, which was happily returned. When they pulled apart, he ran a hand down his husband's cheek, “Maybe sleep in and do an afternoon hike?”

“I had no idea I married such a genius, Yuuri,” Viktor teased. Yuuri whacked his chest playfully.

“Come on, let's sleep.”

They both reached over to their respective sides to switch off the lights. Yuuri’s hand lingered over the alarm clock, but he pulled it back, looking back at the man beside him. He laid back down, resting his head on Viktor’s chest again.

“I love you, Viktor.”

“I love you too, Yuuri. “•

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, I had more substance in mind for this, but it sort of devolved into pointless fluff


End file.
